A Time for Healing
by Scabbers1957
Summary: She's a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor, they love each other. This is their story and how they overcome lifes challenges. X-Reference HP/GW Story Destinies Shadow, written by Sharptooth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **NONE OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED HERE ARE MINE, THEY BELONG TO JKR**, only the story is mine.

I wish to thank SHARPTOOTH for allowing me to continue his story **"HARRY POTTER AND** **DESTINY'S SHADOW"** with the focus not being on the usual main character's but on some of the lesser known ones namely Colin Creevey and Pansy Parkinson.

Before you read this story, I recommend that you read **Harry Potter and Destinies** **Shadow.**

This story isn't going to have a lot of action, it is more a story of healing and love.

This is my first attempt at writing in a long time, please be merciful on me in your reviews. I hope you enjoy it.

The idea of the top aurors being assassinated by a Swamp Adder snake was taken from the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes story called The Adventure of the Speckled Band. ( .org/wiki/The_Adventure_of_the_Speckled_Band )

Characters involved in the story:

Collin Creevey

Pansy Parkinson

Narcissa Black (Malfoy)

Harry Potter

Madame Pomfrey (head medi-witch at St Mungos wizard hospital)

Boudie the House Elf

Detrich Hoffman (Teacher of the blind)

Chapter #1

**Six months after the final battle between Harry Potter and Voldimort:**

The wizard world was still reeling from the war, everyone seemed to be in a state of unbelief that the war was finally over, that Riddle was dead, that his followers were either dead or in Azkaban prison, and that there was finally a lasting peace.

Hogwarts school had been extensively damaged due the number of powerful curses that were hurled at it by the death eaters as well as boulders that were thrown at it by the giants, approximately half of the students and teachers that took part in the defence of the school were either dead or wounded. Approximately a week after the last of the dead had been buried, repairs toe venerated school had begun.

The remaining followers of Voldemort, realising that they were defeated, went on a last killing rampage throughout Britain and around the world, slaughtering anyone who wasn't a pureblood, the killings weren't restricted to the wizarding world, they included defenceless Muggles.

Madame Pomfrey and the medical staff at St Mungos wizard hospital were almost overwhelmed by the number of causalities that came flooding in during and after that battle. The mortally wounded were given potions to control pain and put in a different ward than those who had a chance of being helped. Pansy, Colin and Narcissa were in the hospital wing that was for the fighters that had been moderately wounded, waiting to get Colin's broken bones attended to. While they waited, Colin and Pansy never relinquished their hold on each other. Narcissa, as she sat near them, wondered at the strange twist of fate that had left her alive while her husband and son were dead. Narcissa knew that their deaths were deserved but it still hurt, Draco's death more that her husbands. Draco hadn't been born evil like Lucius, but when he took Voldemort's mark, she knew he was doomed… and the confirmation on how far he'd really gone over to the dark side was when he had forced her to sexual things to Pansy while he inflicted physical abuse on her at the same time. Draco had done things to Pansy and her that would have done the Dark Lord proud, he had been completely insane and he had almost completely destroyed them. Now, as Narcissa looked at the two young lovers before her, she knew that if there were enough people like these two around, then maybe there was still some hope for her world.

Pansy, as she clung to Colin's hands, reflected just how much her life had changed in the last year, a year ago, she had been a beautiful, arrogant pureblood Slytherin, who lived for the day that she would take the dark mark, serve the Dark Lord and be wedded to Draco Malfoy. Now she was a blind, scarred, humbled pureblood who had fallen completely, head over heels in love with of all people, Colin Creevey, a muggleborn and worse yet… a Gryffindor. Pansy, moreover, couldn't, at times just couldn't get her head around the idea that he had actually fallen in love with her. In the past she had made it a personal mission in life to torment and belittle him, and he had still been able to see the real her and to love her. Pansy could still remember the first time he had kissed her and how she had responded with all that she had and knew that come what may, they would always be together.

Colin stayed in the hospital for about 2 days. Then due to bed shortages, he was deemed well enough to be discharged, as he had a small two bedroom flat in Diagon Alley. He told them they were more than welcome to live there with him. Colin was going to give Narcissa and Pansy the bedrooms while he slept on the couch, but Nacissa insisted that the take one room as he was still recouping from his injuries and that she would take the couch. Later that night Colin was roused from a deep sleep by the sound of whimpering and thrashing bed sheets coming from Pansy's room. Colin got up and stood by her door and listened to what was going on. From what it sounded like, she was having a bad dream. All of a sudden she let out a wail of pure terror. Colin burst into her room and ran to her bedside. She was sitting bolt upright, her sightless eyes were wide open, tears streaming down her cheeks and she was reaching out with her arms. Colin wrapped his arms around her and started softly crooning and gently rocking. When he'd wrapped his arms around her, she had clutched onto him sobbing inconsolably, he kissed the top of her head and started slowly stroking her hair.

After about 10 minutes she seemed to calm down but didn't let go of him, he just sat and quietly held her protectively in his arms. She said "please don't leave me tonight, please… I just need you to hold me, I always feel safe in your arms." Colin crawled in beside her and pulled the covers up… she cuddled up to him and he draped and arm around her and after a few minutes they both fell asleep. The next morning found them still cuddled together sound asleep, until the odour of grilling sausages and eggs invaded their nostrils causing their stomachs to rumble. Colin, holding Pansies hand, led her to the kitchen area and found a house elf preparing breakfast. The house elf, noting their presence, said "good morning sir and miss, "I am Boudie, the house elf belonging to the noble house of Malfoy. Mistress Narcissa has instructed me to do your bidding and that I am to consider myself yours. Mistress Narcissa also instructed me to tell you that she had to go out for awhile, but she would return in a few hours."

Colin and Pansy wolfed down the sausages and eggs and then after asking for two cups of tea, went out on the little balcony. After a few minutes Colin asked Pansy about her nightmare. Pansy hesitated and then told him about reliving the horror that she endured at the hands of Draco, as she spoke it seemed that the floodgates opened wide and it all spilled out. When she was done, Colin just sat there in a daze, unable to believe that so much cruelty could be inflicted on a human being by another. The only thing he could think to do was put his arms around her and just hold onto her as tight as he could and promise her that no one was ever, ever going to hurt her again. They stood together for along time just feeling the warmth of the sunshine and the peace they felt being in each others arms.

(From **HARRY POTTER AND DESTINY'S SHADOW**) _Whatever had landed on him moved. He struggled to turn over and saw that it was Pansy. He grasped her with his good hand, and saw her clench her teeth. _

"_Tell me where," she whispered to him. He looked at her confusedly, and then realized that she had grabbed his wand which had fallen next to him. He looked up and saw the Death Eater approaching with his wand out. "About six feet ahead of you, and just a hair to the left," he hissed in her ear. "Hurry, he's about to strike." The Death Eater raised his wand. "Ava…" "Avada Kedavra!!!!!" screamed Pansy, her head thrown back, fury etched across her face. A beam of brilliant green light burst from the wand and struck the Death Eater full in the chest. His expression of shock was still on his face as he struck the ground with a dull thud._

Narcissa returned a short time later and went out on the balcony to sit with them, after a bit she turned to Colin and told him how much she appreciated him taking her and Pansy in. She said "being a former member of Slytherin house and the spouse of a Death Eater isn't very popular right now." She had a hard time believing that, when no one would give her the time of day he, a Gryffindor, had taken them in and had offered them protection. Colin told her that he'd made peace with the past and said the only direction to go now is forward and that meant forgiving those who had wronged him… "Besides," he grinned, "if hadn't been for a certain little hellion from Slytherin house, I wouldn't be here." Narccisa asked him what he meant, Colin went on to relate how, while he was wounded during the Battle for Hogwarts, she had defended him against a Death Eater who'd been about to kill them. He said "you should have seen her, she looked like a one of those fierce Celtic Warrior Queens when she killed that Death Eater, "kinda sexy," he quipped. Pansy blushed as Narcissa laughed.

Narcissa, after a moments hesitation, told the two why she'd been away. She said that over the past ten years she had been transferring galleons from the Malfoy vault to a private account in preparation for the time when she would leave Lucius. She said that theirs had been a hate filled relationship rife with physical and emotional abuse, that she had only stuck with him because of Draco. She said that the idea had been that when Draco was old enough to leave home, she was going to leave her husband and live on her own. Narcissa said that the other day, she'd just purchased a small estate near Cardiff, Wales, and had set up strong wards and enchantments to prevent the discovery of her haven. Narcissa said that if they wanted, they could consider it theirs. Both Colin and Pansy were surprised to say the least, and after a moment of consultation, agreed to move there with her. Colin said that he was going to keep his flat, as he might need a place to work on stories (he is a freelance journalist). Narcissa set up a floo network between the flat and their new home, and after checking to make sure the spell was done correctly, they and Boudie, flooed to the estate.

The estate was located near a small village of Clawddoch, to the Muggles there it looked like a dilapidated old building and if any of them decided to get a closer look, they would suddenly become very hungry and decide to go get some thing to eat. The estate had 10 rooms, a master bedroom and four smaller ones. There was a study, a fair size kitchen, and three bathrooms. The estate itself was situated on 20 acres that was surrounded on one side by a forest and on the other by a large hedge.

There was also a fairly large outdoor pool. Colin was just awed by the beauty of the place and proceeded to describe it to Pansy in vivid detail so she could get some idea of the place that they would live in.

Colin, at dinner one day, told Narcissa and Pansy about a Muggle system of assisting the blind with being able to live a more independent life, he went on to explain about Braille being a way for the blind to be able to read. Colin explained how it consisted of a series of raised bumps on paper, each series of dot represented a letter of the alphabet. Colin said that when Pansy had perfected it, she would be able to read books and also be able to write letters. Colin then went on to talk about getting what was referred by the Muggles as a 'seeing eye dog' except in their case it would be dog/cooshie mix that would fill that role.

Narcissa and Pansy were amazed by what Colin had told them as there was nothing like that in the wizarding world, and Pansy readily agreed to learn how to read using Braille and to get her seeing eye cooshie.

The next day Colin and Pansy went to Diagon Alley too, they entered the Eyelops Owl Emporium. They asked the clerk on duty there if they had any dog/cooshies, the clerk said they only had one and led them to the back. In a kennel was solid black Alsatian (German Sheppard) the dog looked them with intent interest, especially Pansy. Colin led Pansy to the door, the dog also approached the door. Pansy put her hand on the door, the dog touched her hand with his nose. Pansy felt a warm glow and said we'll take him. Colin bought the dog as well as a leash, dog bed and food, then apparated them back to his flat where they flooed to the estate.

When they got back to the estate they set up the dog bed in Pansy's room and then they all sat down to have lunch, Colin asked Pansy what she was going to name the dog, she said that as the dog was all black, she would name him Shadow, when she said the name, the dog perked up his ears and then moved toward her and licked her hand; Colin laughed and said "well I guess that settles the name issue, doesn't it?"

Later that day, Colin, using a public internet service located a local public library, did a yahoo search for any schools nearby that taught Braille and or trained the blind to work with seeing eye dogs and found that the nearest school was located in London. When Colin told her this Pansy became agitated and was adamant that she did not want to go there, she didn't want to get separated from Colin. After much discussion, it was decided to hire a tutor that specialised in both fields. There was one problem, they couldn't hire a Muggle as there would be no way for him to pass through the wards placed around the estate.

Colin decided to contact Harry Potter to see if he knew of anyone in the wizard world who could teach Pansy Braille and how to use the cooshie as a seeing eye dog.

Colin sent an owl to Harry requesting to speak to him, and received a return owl saying that he would be very happy to meet with him when he and Ginny got back from their vacation in a week.

The next week passed by with Colin and Pansy taking long walks, talking about their individual pasts, families and how things had changed. Pansy talked about her cold parents who'd not cared about anything except serving the Dark Lord and their expectations for her future. There had never been a time that there had been any kind of love shown to her, where as Colin's family had been the exact opposite of hers, full of love and respect for each other. They both spoke of getting married and one day and having a family. The only cloud that appeared was when Pansy thought about making love to Colin. As much as she wanted to, when she did think about it, she would start to shake and start getting flashbacks of what Draco had done to her; the mere thought of it would leave her feeling like a leper and she would often wonder if Colin would actually want to have anything to do with her in that regard, after all she was damaged goods.

When she finally brought up the topic with him, he had emphatically told her that he found her very desirable but that he had been raised to believe only in sex within the bonds of marriage, but due to her fears that he was willing to wait on her as long as she needed to heal. Colin went on to say that as far as being "damaged goods" he said to her, "we're all damaged goods honey, going through a war like we had, has damaged us all, the loss of innocence being the first casualty." Pansy would weep and hold onto him and tell him how much she loved him, that she really wanted him, but that the emotional scars were very deep and she didn't know how long it would be before she would be able to enter into a physically intimate relationship with him. Colin would just hold her and "shush" her and then tenderly kiss all her troubled thoughts away, all the while telling her over and over again that he loved her with all of his heart.

Colin had modified an old Dragon 15 broom to carry him, Pansy and Shadow. The broom had been once been used for carrying produce to market a hundred years ago. It wasn't fast but had been built for strength and stability. He had put a seat and seatbelt as well as handle bars on the rear seat for Pansy and a round cage to put Shadow in.

The one thing they really enjoyed was going on a picnic, they would pack a lunch and, taking Shadow, fly out towards the forest area of the property and spend a quiet time together talking or sometime just falling asleep in each others arms, while Shadow kept watch over them.

Finally Colin got an owl from Harry saying he was back and would be willing to meet him after classes the next day. Colin, as he wanted to surprise Pansy, hadn't told her about going to see Harry so told her he was going out for awhile and would be back soon.

Colin arrived at Hogwarts and was totally amazed at how much of the school had been reconstructed, the walls had all been repaired and the repair work was now concentrated on the inner buildings of the school. Colin found Harry in his office and after the usual pleasantries were dispensed with, Colin brought up the reason for the visit. Harry was totally blown away with the revelation on the extent of Colin's devotion to Pansy, and when Colin asked him if he knew anyone who would be willing to come to the estate and give Pansy private lessons on how to read and write using Braille as well as teaching her how to train Shadow to be a seeing eye dog he was frankly amazed. Harry said that he would look into it right away and get back to him as soon as possible.

When Colin left Harry, he decided to drop by the flat and work on a story that he'd been writing about, namely the unexplained deaths of some high ranking Aurors. The dead Aurors had been found in their living quarters or residences, in their beds, dead from what appeared to be snake bites. The venom found in all of the dead Aurors was from a Swamp Adder, as no snake was ever found, they were at a loss to explain how a snake got in and out of the quarters as they had all been locked and had had security charms set inside all of the rooms. Colin had heard rumours of the deaths being part of a plot to avenge the Dark Lord's death by either a group or a lone Death Eater.

Colin told Pansy and Narcissa that he'd dropped by the flat to work on the story and asked them if either of them might know of any of the former Death Eaters that had or might use a Swamp Adder in assassinations before. Pansy didn't know many of the former Death Eaters other than those in Slytherin house, and as for them she knew none of them had ever done anything like that. Narcissa on the other hand, had much more knowledge of the Death Eaters, and said that there had been a hit wizard who'd worked for Voldemort on a free lance basis and had taken out several members of the Ministry of Magic before the Dark Lords return but she couldn't remember his name. Narcissa said that she'd heard that he was from one of the Balkan countries and again wasn't sure which one. Narcissa said that she would start making discreet inquiries amongst some of her former dark wizard acquaintances and see what she could come up with.

Later that night, Colin again heard Pansy cry out in terror and had rushed into her room, he'd found her stumbling around in her room but noted that Shadow had been 'herding' her away from objects like stools or chairs that could have caused her to fall and hurt herself. Pansy had, when Colin folded her into his arms, asked him to again stay with her for the night and again Colin had crawled into bed with her and had comforted her.

When Pansy had calmed down, she had told him it was the same bloody nightmare, and that she was starting to wonder if it would they would ever stop or would she be haunted by them for the rest of her life. Colin had pulled her into the crook of his arms and had held onto her for dear life, telling her that no one would ever, ever harm her in any way again so long as he had breath and a wand.

While they were holding each other, Colin, out of the blue, said "there is something I'd like to ask you,"

Pansy said "What?"

Colin hesitated, let out a breath and asked her "would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Pansy gasped and said "what did you say?"

Colin said "would you, Pansy Parkinson do me the honour of being my bonded wife, in other words, would you marry me?"

Pansy looked over at him with her mouth open, then the tears started again, only this time they were tears of joy and love and she exclaimed "oh sweet Lord yes, a thousand times yes, Colin I'd love to be your wife!!!"

Colin was overwhelmed by the emotions that filled him to overflowing, he grabbed her and crushed her to his chest and then started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Colin said that as soon as he could afford it, he would get her an engagement ring, Pansy just hugged him closer and whispered, "a ring doesn't matter love, you just gave me your heart and that's enough for me.

The next morning they both told Narcissa and were both crushed in her tearful embrace, she said she was so happy for them and again marvelled at the power of true love to look beyond that past and to create a new future.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **NONE OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED HERE ARE MINE, THEY BELONG TO JKR**, only the story is mine.

I wish to thank SHARPTOOTH (again) for allowing me to continue his story **"HARRY POTTER AND** **DESTINY'S SHADOW"** and for being my Beta Reader.

Introducing another character: Anton Mykstronovich

Chapter # 2

**One month later**

Colin and Pansy were married quietly by a Muggle Justice of the Peace with only Narcissa in attendance as a witness; afterwards they had a quiet honeymoon at a bed and breakfast located at Cork, Ireland. The young couple basically spent their time wandering around the city with Colin describing things of interest; they would stop of at little eateries to sample the local foods. Pansy felt an overwhelming sense of peace and love for him and likewise, Colin also felt that he was now complete with her by his side. Their first night together had been a little awkward, they were both very shy, Pansy more because of wanting to give herself to him but knowing that she just couldn't made her feel depressed and frustrated. Colin, sensing her anxiety, came to her, pulled her into his arms and just held tight to him and whispered to her that it was alright, that he was going to wait until she was ready and until then he was just going to enjoy holding her in arms.

Colin told her that she completed him and that, as far he was concerned, was enough. But, he told her, when she felt ready to actually make love to him, she'd better be prepared to be in the horizontal position for at least a week. She blushed and laughed at that. Over the next few nights they became a little more relaxed with each other, Pansy would run her hands over his face to get a sense of what he looked like as. Sometimes she would run her hands over his arms, chest and back. Colin would hold her close to him, kiss her scars and her sightless eyes as well, letting her know that she was beautiful in his eyes.

After a week they returned to the estate and found Narcissa and Boudie had put a little welcome home feast in their honour, they were very touched and thanked them. Colin and Pansy presented both of them with a couple of little gifts they picked up and then went on to describe what they had done. Pansy told Naricissa about the wonderful Muggle food she'd tasted, particularly the Irish pastry called Lemon and Curd cake. She just loved them as well as Irish Coffee, although she couldn't drink more than one without feeling a little tipsy (has Irish coffee and hot whiskey in it). They had a little laugh over that. Colin said his favourite food was the Ham and Pea soup and the Baked Salmon.

Narcissa told Colin that Harry Potter had owled a message over for him, she said that she'd left it in his study. Colin found the message and after reading it, told Pansy that Harry had found a tutor who would be willing to teach her Braille and also train her and Shadow how to work together so she could be more independent.

Colin owled Harry back and advised him they were back and were ready to meet this tutor. Two days later Harry and a distinguished looking man flooed to their house. He was introduced to Colin and Pansy as Detrich Hoffman M.W. (Medi-Wizard), specializing in magic that assisted those in the wizarding world who were vision impaired. Hoffman, after explaining what was going to be taught and the time frame of the lessons, told Colin that in order for this to work, that he was going to have to make himself scarce as him being there might be a distraction to Pansy. Colin, after consulting with Pansy, agreed to this.

Colin then asked Hoffman how much this was going to cost, and learned that all costs had been taken care of by Harry. Colin turned to his hero and thanked him profusely, he told Harry that he and his family were welcome anytime and that if there was anything he could ever do for him, he had but to ask. Colin then gave him on a tour of his home.

Colin decided to use the time away from Pansy to work on his story.

**Six months later **

Pansy made great progress with both her Braille and training with Shadow. Hoffman taught her the Braille alphabet and then taught her the spell that would make the letters of any book she wanted to read become the raised dots of Braille and when she was done reading the book, the spell that put the letters back to their original form. Hoffman also taught her how to use a special quill that she could use to write letters to people, all she had to do was talk to it and it would write down what she said.

After Pansy had mastered Braille, Shadow's training began. The first things that he was taught was the basic commands: sit, stay, come, heel, forward etc. Shadow, being a cooshie, caught on quickly to what was being taught and within a week had progressed on to the actual seeing eye dog/cooshie training. Pansy was shown how to put the special harness onto Shadow and how to link her senses to his, basically seeing the world through his eyes. Pansy found it very disconcerting to see the world in various shades of greys and also being lower down than she was use to, but after about a month she had more or less mastered it. Pansy found the experience of being able to walk with confidence around her house and surrounding property exhilarating; and each day she gained more and more confidence in herself. Another thing she found was that her other senses like hearing and smell was also enhanced. Colin then had Shadow outfitted with a collar that had a one way portkey attached to it that could whisk Pansy back to the estate if she was ever in any danger. Pansy was also trained in how to either floo or apparate with Shadow anywhere she wanted to go.

Colin, meanwhile had continued to work on the mysterious killings of some of the top Aurors in Britian, He used sources in the wizarding underworld as well as in the Ministry itself.

One day Pansy decided to go visit Colin at his office, she had Boudie pack a small lunch complete with some butterbeer, and as soon as it was ready, she gathered Shadow to her and flooed to the flat. To say that Colin was surprised was a complete understatement, he just sat there with his eyes bugged out and mouth wide open. Pansy, seeing his expression via her link with Shadow, burst out laughing and walked confidently forward and gave him a big smooch on his cheek. Colin had been completely dumbfounded as she hadn't told him about that part of her training. He swept her off her feet and twirled her around in his arms with her squealing with delight. After they'd eaten their lunch she asked him how his investigation was going. He told her that as right now, there were no new leads, but that he was confident something would pop up sooner or later.

Over the next few weeks, it became a regular routine for her to bring lunch to him and listen to the latest developments in his investigation, Colin had been able, through some of his sources, to narrow down the country that the suspected hit wizard had come from, it was either Romania or Estonia but still had no name or description of him. Colin was still stumped as to how the snake was being slipped into these guarded residences.

One day as they were eating their lunch and mulling over the complexities of the case, Pansy suddenly jumped to her feet and shouted "THE WARDS, THE WARDS, THAT'S HOW HE'S GETTING THE SNAKE IN!!!" Colin said what do you mean? Pansy was almost dancing with excitement, "THE WARDS ARE MEANT TO KEEP WITCHES AND WIZARDS OUT, NOT ANIMALS!!" "DON'T YOU SEE?"

Colin sat back for a moment and let this information filter into his brain, then slapped his forehead and shouted "OF COURSE, WHAT A DUMMY I'VE BEEN!!" PANSY YOU ARE A GENIUS!!" He swept her into his arms and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

What started out as a kiss of excitement quickly became more passionate. He started kissing her face and neck while she moaned with delight. Pansy clutched him to her, writhing with delight and pulled him to the floor. Things became more and more heated, then all of a sudden the flashback to what had happened at Malfoy mansion slammed into her. She started punching him and pushing him away and screaming with anguish and fear. Colin immediately released her and waited until she stopped flailing at him then very slowly, all the while whispering to her that it was he and that she had nothing to fear, slowly took her back into his arms. Pansy completely broke down and sobbed her heart out. Colin continued to hold her in his arms and rock her back and forth. After, what seemed an eternity, she finally calmed down. Colin picked her up and sat down on a couch with her on his lap. Pansy just clung to him and felt like a complete failure. She quietly said to him, "maybe we should get this marriage annulled so you can marry a real woman, someone who can..." the rest of her sentence was cut off by his lips covering hers.

Colin murmured "shut up and kiss me would ya."

"But…" she started and was again cut off by his lips on hers. After awhile, she'd shut up and kissed him.

He told her, "never, ever say that to me again, got that? I want no other woman that you. Somehow we've got to get some help for you to get rid of these memories."

The next day Colin and Pansy went to St. Mungo's and after explaining what they were there for, were directed to go to the third floor (mental and emotional trama ward) and to speak to Medi-Witch Agnes Moorehead. When they got there, they were met by an older woman who appeared to be in her late sixties, she ushered them into her office.

When they were seated, Agnes asked them to tell her what the problem was. Colin let Pansy explain what kept happening when her and Colin started getting intimate. Agnes asked her to give an example and she related what had occurred in the flat the day before.

Agnes asked what their positions were, and learned that Colin was on top of Pansy, Agnes asked Pansy how she had initially felt, she said at first good but then as they got more and more passionate, she'd suddenly felt trapped and couldn't breathe. Agnes asked her if this had ever happened before and they told her yes.

Agnes asked Pansy why she kept feeling this way, Pansy put her head down and related what had happened to her at Malfoy mansion. She told her of Draco putting a body bind curse on her, of ordering Narcissa to give her sexual pleasure while he physically abused her, of being chained upside down from the wall in Draco's bedroom while he whipped her with a thin cable, of being blinded by a cursed dagger. Pansy told her of Draco using the bleeding curse on her which caused her to bleed out through her nose and mouth then after the blood would be replenished and then it would start again. Colin felt physically sick, he known of some of what had happened but not the full extent of what that sick monster had done to her. Colin hoped and prayed that Draco was roasting in the lowest level of hell cause even that was too good for him.

When Pansy finished telling her story, Agnes sat back and looked at the two of them, she said that what Pansy was experiencing was what the Muggles called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD . PTSD, she explained, was first noticed during what the Muggles called the Korean War. She said that Muggle doctors noticed that some soldiers, after returning from the war, start exhibiting symptoms such as not sleeping well, nightmares, thinking they were back a battle (flashbacks) if they heard a loud bang.

Agnes told them that when things started getting passionate and if Colin was on top, Pansy would suddenly "flashback" to being chained up and helpless a relive the horror all over again. Agnes went on to say that it could be controlled and eventually the symptoms would fade and that she could live a completely normal life.

Agnes suggested that the next time they decided to get intimate, that Colin should let Pansy set the pace and have her be on top as it would give her the feeling of being somewhat in control of the situation.

Agnes set up a schedule for Pansy to come alone and talk to her at least twice a month and also gave her permission to owl her anytime day or night if there was an emergency.

While Colin and Pansy were trying to put things back to normal, Narcissa had been making contact to some aquaintances from the "old death eater days" trying to ascertain if any of then might know who the hit wizard might be. Not all of the people she contacted wanted anything to do with her, treating her with contempt as she no longer had any real position in the wizarding world but there were a few who, being in the same position as her, were willing to meet with her and reminisce about the "good old days" and gripe about their lot in life now that the dark lord was no more.

One day she met with the wife of an imprisoned death eater named Mylore Acherman, his wife, Bertha, when asked if she ever heard any mention of the dark lord using a freelance hit wizard to take out important ministry officials. Narcissa learned that Acherman had bragged about the British wizard ambassador to Estonia who'd been killed by hit wizard who used a snake, as far as his identity, the only thing that was learned was that he was Estonian and that no one but the dark lord had ever seen him.

Narcissa relayed this information to Colin, who after awhile decided to make enquiries at Durmstrang, and try to learn from the present headmaster if any of the wizards there who may have trained as a hit wizard, had ever gone into business for himself.

**A week later**

**A Foot Note**

**Durmstrang wizarding school received students from all of the Balkin countries as well as from Russia. The school taught mainly the dark arts as well as old magic.**

Colin attended to office of Jaagup Rebane, the headmaster of Durmstrang wizarding school and after explaining the purpose of his visit asked him if he'd ever known or heard of any of the former students who'd ever gone in for hit wizards training.

Headmaster Rebane told him that there had been approximately fifteen in the last ten years; he said that of the fifteen, five were dead. Colin asked him if he had the names of the remaining ten. Rebane said that he did but that in order for him to hand over the names, Colin would have to explain the reason for wanting the names, Colin told him of the series of assassinations that had taken place over the past few years and the method used.

Rebane, when he heard of the usage of a snake to make the kills, said that information narrowed the field considerably. Rebane gave the name of Anton Mykstronovich as being the only hit wizard he knew of who employed the use of a snake to make his kills.

Colin asked him if he had any pictures of Mykrstonovich and was told that, there was none, as it was policy that when ever a graduate of his school went into the hit wizard profession, his picture was removed from the school enrolment books to protect his identity.

Colin thanked the headmaster for his time and apparated back to the estate where he owled Harry with the information he received as well as Pansy's reasoning of why the snake was able to be used.

Pansy meanwhile had been out with Shadow at Diagon Alley intent on doing some shopping for Colin, she wanted to get him something nice for his upcoming birthday. Pansy knew what a photography nut he was, so she went to Block & Stewarts Magi-Cam store to get a new one for him.

The store clerk, after ascertaining what Pansy was looking for, showed her the latest magi-cam on the market, the Polaris 135, telling her that as well as the being the best magi-cam on the market, it also had a new feature called magi-vid. Pansy asked him what magivid was, and learned that it was the wizard form of the Muggle movies. Pansy, after watching a demonstration of it, bought it then decided to go and have a cup of tea at Madam Puddifoots.

When Pansy got her tea and scone, she decided to sit at an outside table and enjoy the summer sunshine, while she was enjoying the warmth of the sunshine, a familiar voice said to her "mind if I join you?"

Pansy turned to the sound of the voice and via shadowlink, saw Hannah Longbottom (nee Abbott) smiling at her, Pansy hesitated remembering how in the past, she (Pansy) had treated her with contempt being that Hannah had been in Hufflepuff house and was therefore considered inferior to her, and after a second said "please do." Hanna sat down.

Hannah asked Pansy how things were going? Pansy told her about her and Colin being married and living in Wales. Hannah had been very surprised and pleased at the same time and congratulated her. After a few minutes of pleasant chatter, Pansy said to Hannah, "Hannah, I'd like to offer my sincere apologies to you for the way I treated you when we were at Hogwarts, the way I treated you was awful and I wanted to know if you could ever forgive me."

Hanna, after a second, said to her "of course I do, things were different back then and we've all grown up, so let's just leave the past where it belongs… okay?"

Pansy was very relieved and extended an invitation to Hanna to come their place for tea some time.

After about an hour together Hanna said she had to go and get supper ready for Neville and herself.

Pansy decided that it was also time for her to go home and get ready for Colins return home.

Colin returned home to find Pansy and Narcissa sitting close together; whispering to each other, they stopped as soon as they realized her was there. Colin sensing something was afoot, looked at them suspiciously and asked them what was going on.

Pansy and her partner in crime looked at him with an "innocent" look on their faces and said together "nothing."

Colin looked at them, smirked and said "yeaaa riiight," but decided let it go as he figured that no amount of prying would get them to devulge what they were up to.

Narcissa called for Boudie, a moment later he popped into the room and asked what he could do for them, she asked him to make a tasty meal of roast duck and assorted vegetables as well some pasteries.

A few minutes later a sumptuoues dinner was set before them, as they ate Colin related what he'd learned about the hit wizard and his modus operandi (**lol I love big words**) for killing his victims. Narcissa said that she would again meet with some of her old aquaintances and see if she couldn't get anymore information on their target of interest.

Three weeks later, Narcissa and Pansy made arrangements for a night out with Colin, being that it was going to be his 17th birthday thereby making him an official adult int he wizarding world. They had planned to start out the dinner by going to a new resturant that had just opened in Diagon Alley called Ming Chows which served the best Asian cusine this side of the English Channel. After the meal was finnished, as per arrangement with the resturants owner, a chocolate fudge birthday cake was presented with everyone there singing happy birthday.

To say that Colin was gobsmacked was an understatement, he turned to the two culprits and gave each of them a great big hug and kiss...although Pansy's was a little more intense..if the dazed expression on her face was any indicator, it had been a ten out ten on the snog scale.

When Colin saw what Pansy had bought for him, he was again speechless, he help the vidcam reverently and whispered a thank you to her.

Narcissa had bought him a dress robe that had the Creevey family crest on it..again he was speechless.

Later that night Colin took Pansy in his arms, kissed her and whispered to her, "I love you so much kiddo." Pansy just melted into his arms and returned his kiss not saying a word, just turning up the intensity a few notches, until Colin got the message and returned it with equal ferver.

Colin looked at her and asked her if she was sure & she responded "most definitely," we've been denied too long enough, just help me get through this, I need you so bad. They took it slow, Colin let her set the pace & let her take the dominate role. Pansy relished the feeling of giving herself completely to him, it was a so wonderful and was a way of releasing her from the horrors of the past.

Later as they lay in each others arms, she shyly asked him if it had been ok for him, he turned onto his side, and told her in no uncertain terms that as far as he was concerned it had been great, he then asked her the same thing. Pansy told him, even though it hadn't been her first time, it had been the first time that she'd actually enjoyed it, and that she looked forward to more of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **NONE OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED HERE ARE MINE, THEY BELONG TO JKR**, only the story is mine.

I wish to thank SHARPTOOTH (again) for allowing me to continue his story **"HARRY POTTER AND** **DESTINY'S SHADOW"** and for being my Beta Reader.

Chapter #3

As Colin had promised earlier, she was horizontal, vertical, parallel for the next week, they'd decided to make it their unoffical honeymoon, with Pansys release from her subconsious bondage, she turned into what Colin loving referred to as his sexy Sylitherin with more moves that a Boa Constrictor. They're foray into the uncharted sexual depths was a wonderous experience for both of them and needless to say they made up for lost time. Boudie kept leaving meals, wine and the previously unknown; pep-me-up potions outside their bedroom door.

Pansy, initially,was a bit self concious about the scars that were on her back, chest and her ruined eyes but when Colin, took her in a warm embrace, lovingly "kissed them all better" letting her know he didn't care about them, that they didn't detract from her beauty in any way. Colin told her that those scars denoted that she was a strong person, having endured what caused them and had come out more than a surviver, she had ended up a winner. When Pansy heard these words of love spoken to her by the man she adored, she relaxed and revelled in his desire for her. The fact that she couldn't see what they were doing, meant that she had to extend her other senses to compensate, her senses of smell, touch, taste and the sounds he made while they pleasured each other more than made up for it.

In Colins case, he just couldn't get enough of her, just looking at her would make his hormones rage. He was always letting her know how much he desired her, a lil grope here, a nuzzle there or just snogging her till her toes curled. Clothing was optional but mainly they just wore their birthday suites (butt naked) and of course they just had to "christen" every room (except Narcissas of course) in the estate. Pansy, giggling, had suggested trying on the old Dragon broom but Colin, after a moments contimplation, opted out, citing vertigo issues.

Later they decided to try some aquatic loving, Pansy loved the feeling of weightlessness and being held in Colins arms as they made love.

**Meanwhile in London**

Narcissa was sitting in a little tea house reminising on old times with Ragnar Sorensen, an old friend; Ragnar was four years older than her and looked like your typical Norseman. He was just shy of six feet, weighed about two hundred and forty pounds with the muscular chest that just starting to slide down toward his midsection a little. His eyes were slate grey in colour and had that look of a man who'd stood the watch on a ships bridge many times, his hair had been a solid black but now sported flecks of grey. He had the bearing of a man who was use to giving orders and making tough decisions, but with the lady sitting across from him, he could relax and let the pressures of his life disappear for awhile.

Narcissa learned that he was now a widower, living in Tronhyme Norway, that he was the head of his families shipping firm and was only going to be in town for the week before heading back to sea. Narcissa and Ragnar had, throughout the years maintained a close friendship with each other through letters and visits when he happened to be in port. Their relationship had always been strictly platonic

The first thing that had drawn them to each other was that they'd both been in arranged loveless marriages, Ragnars wife, Niefrid had been a cold heartless, and as it turned out later, a barren witch. Niefrid was only intimate long enough to say that their marriage had been consumated and then had left his bed to sleep in her own room. Their marriage had been a sham and then to top it all off, she'd taken the dark mark while he hadn't.

Ragnar explained how she would take multiple lovers not caring whether he caught her or not. He told her the first time when he found her in his bed with two of her "friends" he'd gone beserk, tore the room apart and almost killed them. Her friends, in retalliation, had returned the next day with ten others and for the next seven hours, with his wife as a willing participant, tortured him to the point where he ended up in Saint Olafs Magic Hospital intensive care ward for two months.

Ragnar told Narcissa that after he recovered, he with the assistance of six of his companies biggest employees, forcibly "removed" his wife and her friends from his house. He had the house warded by three of his countries best curse breakers so that she had the deatheaters could never use it again. Ragnar also went to his countrys Ministry of Magic, divorced her,had her removed from his family tree and had his memories of their life put into a vial in case she decided to get revenge. Ragnar also severed all connections to his families vaults.

When all his affairs were put in order, he'd decided to go back to sea for awhile. He ended up captaining one of his companies six cargo ships, he'd decided to leave the running of the shipping firm to an old and trusted friend until his wifes death. Ragnar said that after a few years at sea he realized that going back to a desk again would kill him, so he decided to leave things as they were. He told her stories of violent north sea gales and south sea hurricanes that he'd weathered, of storms so bad that he had to buckle himself into his captains chair to keep from being thrown about the bridge of the ship. He told her of being on duty for 72 hours straight with only catnaps and loads of strong coffee to keep him going.

Narcissa listened ot his stories with a rapt attention, for the first time seeing this man in front of her as a man that she would like to get to know more than just as a friend. She mentally compared Lucius to this man and found him to be seriously wanting, with that settled she made a decision to chart a course to this mans heart. Narcissa asked him if he'd like to come to the estate for dinner that night at the estate, to which he accepted. Narcisssa told him that she would send the family house elf to pick him up at seven oclock.

When Narcissa got back to the estate, she told Colin who'd she'd invited to dinner, He was glad to see her reaching out to friends and starting to get a life again. Colin said that Pansy and he would go out for supper so she could have some quality time with her friend to which he received a bone crushing hug from her.

Narsicca asked Boudie to prepare a meal with all the dishes she know that Ragnar loved and to pick a nice bottle of Norwegian Buran Whiskey for him.

With dinner taken care of, she decided to take a quick bath in scented bath oils and then dressed up in a nice semi formal gown, as she was applying her make up, for the first time in her life, she started feeling a little giddy with anticipation. Narcissa realized what a waste her life had been up to this point, and she resolved to try and change that starting with the night ahead.

At promptly seven oclock Boudie transported Ragnar into the estates main foyer and after asking him to wait, went and informed Narcissa of her guests arrival. Narcissa, after checking herself in the mirror (for about the tenth time) left her room and went to meet him. When she walked into the foyer, she stopped and stared at him, Ragnar, knowing how Narcisssa had during their earlier conversation, had mentioned that she would like to see him in his captains uniform sometime, decided to wear it for her tonight.

To say that Narcissa liked what she saw, was an monumental understatement, she was absolutely blown away, but being the good hostess didn't embarress him with any outright drooling (inside she was completly ga-ga over him) but quickly collected herself and slowly approached him.

After making a through inspection of him, she purred " wow, you look fantastic," and for the first time in a long time, he blushed like a school boy.

Ragnar after composing himself, looked Narcissa up and down and stated "you look absolutly gorgeous tonight my dear." For the first time in her life, Narcissa actually blushed, and as she discovered, she liked the emotion in invoked in her. At that moment, Boudie, dressed in his house butlers uniform, entered the foyer and formally announced to them that dinner was served and escorted them into the dining hall, Ragnar, ever the gentleman, pulled Narcissas chair out for her before seating himself across from her.

Dinner was a light hearted affair with Narcissa dominating the conversation about her life after the war, of Colin taking her and Pansy into his life, of him marrying Pansy and just how for the first time in her life, she felt alive. Ragnar listened to her totally lost in the moment and like her, started wondering what life would be like if she was more than a friend. Ragnar decided at that moment, to alter course and steer a course for her heart as he realized she was just what he needed in his lonely life, he saw in front of him, a lady of class and good breeding. Not only that, but she was a strong, smart, loyal and loving woman who would be able to assist him through life storms.

After dinner, she led him into a comfortable sitting room, poured him a tumbler of the Buran Whiskey and got herself a glass of vintage port before sitting down on a comfortable sette. They sat for awhile in companionable silence, just enjoying each others company and releshing the moment.

After a bit Narcissa asked the question that she had been dreading, "when are you shipping out?"

Ragnar looked over at her and with a small smile, said, "not for awhile."

Narcissas face lit up, but she repeated the question. , "When?"

Ragnar grinned and said "not for about another four months, I decided last year that the company had to deversify so it has been decided that we are going into the criuse line business as well as the cargo. Ragnar went on to say that the ships construction was almost finnished construction in the shipyards at Narvick, and, after it's sea trials, would be ready to take on it's first passengers. Narcissa sat there in stunned silence with her eyes wide open and mouth hanging open. Ragnar was still grinning. "And guess who the captain of that ship is going to be?"

Narcissa jumped up, ran over to him and flopped herself onto his lap,giving him a big hug. And before she or he realized what was going on,they were snogging like hormone driven teenagers. Narcissa was the first to regain some semblence of sanity and realize what had just happened, she gasped, shot up from his lap totally mortified,her hands flew to her mouth, trying to apologise but totally unable to make a sound. Ragnar, after a second, slowly got to his feet, stood looking at her then slowly approached her, took her into his arms, lowered his lips to hers and kissed her again.

Narcissa, upon feeling his lips on hers, totally lost herself, his scent was intoxicating, a combination of salt air and a maleness that she had never smelt before. Ragnar scooped her up into his arms keeping his connection to her lips and took her back to the large couch, turned, sat down with her ending up on his lap again. When they finally had to break connection to breath, they looked into each others eyes.

Narcissa breathed out a low "wow!"

"Ditto," he breathed out. They smiled at each other, realizing they'd both reached the same port of call.

Ragnar then asked her if she'd consider being the ships first passenger when she went on her maiden voyage. Narcissa looked at him. _ "Is this the way it's always going to be_ _with this__ man, __one shock after another?"_ Smiling she said that barrling anything unforeseen, she'd be honored. That inportant detail out of the way, Ragnar went on to tell her all about the newest addition to his companie fleet and told her it's name was going to be the Star Dancer. They talked at length about where they wanted this budding relationship of theirs to go and came to the mutual conclusion they wanted a long and lasting one with possible nuptuals in the future. Narcissa and Ragnar sealed the deal with another mutually satisfying snogfest but decided to stop before things got out of hand with Ragnar taking his leave with the promise to see her within the week.

When Colin and Pansy/Shadow got home it was readily evendent that Narcissa had, had a wonderful evening, (mussed up hair and slightly smudged lipstick as well as that lightly glazed look on her face and that goofy " I JUST GOT SNOGGED look) Pansy/Shadow immediately grabbed hold of her and herded her upstairs for a complete female debriefing of the nights events. Colin stood there watching them disappear, chuckled and went and poured himself a two finger dram of Irish whiskey


End file.
